Dunmer Extraordinaire
by The Last Ideal
Summary: The dragons still slumber. The Dragonborn has not yet appeared. The Civil War rages on. In the shadows, a smaller story is told. The tale of one dark elf and her many quests unfolds. This is the tale of a single extraordinary elf.


Dunmer Extraordinaire

Part 1: Quest in the Mountains

"Hello there!" shouted a man clad in heavy robes that flapped in the chill breeze. "You are traveling, aren't you? It's rare to see a dark elf this far from Morrowind."

The robed man paused. He looked more critically at the woman walking towards him.

The advancing woman was clearly not human. Even though her angled ears and bluish-tinted skin were partially concealed by her armor, there was no mistaking those brilliant red eyes.

The woman fixed him with a critical gaze. She stood still in a steady stance, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Are you in the habit of randomly accosting strangers?" she asked, voice colder than Skyrim's climate. Her hand casually fell to her belt.

The cloaked man couldn't help but notice that she was carrying a hand axe. Was that Dwarven make? The coloration was hard to make out in the all-encompassing icy winds.

"Accost? Me? Never! I am a traveler, like you. I thought that perhaps we could travel together. Where are you headed, stranger?" the man asked in a tone that suggested they were old friends.

"That's my business and mine alone. Now leave me alone, nightfall is creeping up upon us," the Dark Elf sniffed. She walked past the man without a second thought.

The cloaked man gave a start, and began to move. He had been standing atop a boulder when he had first spied the armored wayfarer, but now he was running alongside her, leaping from stone to stone.

"W-wait! Now hold up my friend, I was only-"

"We're not friends," the elf replied with barely-concealed disdain.

"Okay, look, I'm not a beggar or anything, and I really don't want to bother you, but I-"

"If you really didn't want to bother me, you could do us both a favor and head back the way you came. You're annoying."

"Wait!" the man cried out as he leapt in front of the elf.

She put her hand on the hilt of her axe and took a step backwards.

"Wait, wait!" the man cried out, lifting his hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm not a threat, really!"

The woman sighed and let go of her axe. The cloaked man was carrying no weapons, although it was possible he had a dagger hidden on his person. If that were the case, she would destroy him quickly.

But the more she looked at him, the more she realized just how pathetic the human was. He had a wide, friendly face that had sustained many a beating over the years. A wide scar traveled from the bottom of his lip all the way up to his brow. And judging by his malnourished appearance, he probably took more than he was able to dish out.

All that considered, the elf decided to give him a chance. If things went south, she could kill him easily.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I know what I look like. Just, please, let me explain why I'm here okay?"

"You have one minute. If I don't like what I hear, I leave. And I will not be followed."

The man smiled genuinely.

"Thank you. Listen, I am called by the name of Lofo. I am also a stranger to these lands, and I was separated from my companions some time ago."

The armored woman seemed unimpressed.

"How is this my problem, exactly?"

"It's not, I just thought, well I was just hoping that, maybe, we could travel together? No, don't roll your eyes! I am not a native to Skyrim, like you-"

"For your information, I was born in Skyrim and raised in Solitude. And stop following me. You're like an annoying lost dog."

"Okay, look, I know I don't have very much…" Lofo said slowly, as if measuring his words. "But I can pay you. I come from modest wealth. If you help protect me, I can make it worth your while, I swear it."

The elf stopped in her tracks. She gave Lofo a cautious look.

"Do you promise to pay?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have Septims on you right now?"

"No, but are gemstones okay?" Lofo asked, displaying a cut emerald in the palm of his hand.

The elf smiled broadly.

"Congratulations, you have earned yourself a stalwart protector. Now come along, can't have you freezing to death."

And with that, the two travelers continued along the barely-visible cobblestone path. The icy winds had begun to pick up, and the Sun had nearly vanished entirely. Above, the stars were just beginning to wink into view, and distant worlds hung low in the sky.

What few trees still stood were bent, their desolated branches swaying in the wind. The path here was treacherous, as most mountain roads tended to be dangerous. Besides, in the land of Skyrim, there was no safe place, save for the cities. Even those were subject to the occasional bandit raid.

"So, if I may ask, what is your name?" Lofo said as he unsteadily stepped over a stone.

"I am Koliah."

"That's a nice name."

Koliah did not respond.

"So, it seems that we were headed in the same direction without even knowing it. Where were you going?"

"I must travel to an abandoned fortress further up the road. There's something there that I need to take."

"Oh, so you are on a quest?"

"Yes. Seems like nobody in Whiterun knows how to do things themselves. Whatever, it just lines my pockets with more gold, I suppose."

Lofo suddenly adopted a weary expression.

"Are you always so preoccupied with money? There are other things in life, you know."

Koliah shrugged.

"Maybe, but money is what I need the most."

After that, the two unlikely travelers continued onwards in relative silence. Koliah was determined to reach her destination, and only then would she help Lofo find his way back to some settlement.

Lofo, for his part, looked uncomfortable for much of the hike.

They had traveled in silence for so long through boring wilderness and roughly paved roads that Lofo nearly jumped out of his skin when his elven bodyguard suddenly proclaimed:

"Here. We will sleep here!" she said after stopping dead in her tracks.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," Lofo muttered.

Lofo began unloading his pack. He didn't have much on him, but he wanted to at least get his pots and pans out for dinner.

Koliah was also carrying a thick pack, but she did not bother to open hers. She seemed more worried with her surroundings.

The campsite they had chosen was relatively well-protected from the elements, and from prying eyes. It was a small area, but comfortable.

The fortress ruins loomed further ahead. The entire structure had been built on the side of a mountain. What idiot had designed such a place!?

"I am going to check something out quickly. You get the fire started, okay?" Koliah asked.

Lofo nodded in agreement as he searched through his pack. Those potatoes had to be somewhere!

Koliah left her new companion and when to scout the outskirts of the campsite. As she had suspected, the location was isolated. Furthermore, it was totally uphill, and there was only one level road leading to the campsite. If need be, Koliah could probably defend it by herself.

She gripped the pommel of her axe unconsciously and squeezed it. Something was bothering her, something dancing around in the back of her mind.

Nothing seemed wrong. The new traveler was somewhat strange, but so were most Nords… Or was he a Breton? It didn't really matter.

No, it wasn't her companion that had her worried, it was this fortress. Her client had assured her that the path would be unguarded, save for the odd wolf or bear. And from her initial observations, it seemed that her client's information was sound.

So why did she feel so damned nervous?

"Been on edge for too long, too long traveling alone," Koliah thought aloud. "Maybe some company might actually help me."

Flickering lights suddenly illuminated her from behind.

" _Already_?" Koliah thought.

Gripping her axe, Koliah stepped back into the clearing and saw the scarred man working away at the campfire. The flames were burning brightly, despite the frigid air.

"I must say, I am surprised you managed to light that so quickly," Koliah admitted.

Lofo flashed a proud grin.

"Well, I am not good for much, that I am not, but I can make a campfire. I can also make food, so tell me, what would you like? Potato stew, or potato stew with carrots?" he asked, holding up a carrot in one hand and a potato in the other.

Koliah smiled, despite herself.

"Carrots sound good," she said.

The sun had disappeared entirely by the time the two travelers had nearly finished their meals. Lofo had made several attempts at small talk, but the elf would only reply with one word answers, or silence.

Finally, after many failed icebreakers, Lofo got his bodyguard to talk. It had happened by complete accident.

"That's an interesting axe you have. Dwarven make, isn't it?" Lofo had asked between mouthfuls of stew.

"Yes," Koliah said, absentmindedly staring at the flames.

"That's a fine weapon that is. You must have found it in some kind of Dwarven city, right? Well, I'm sure that-"

"Nord tomb."

"Excuse me?"

"I've actually never been inside Dwemer ruins before. I found this axe in a Nord's tomb. Some ancient Nord must have realized that Dwemer weapons were sturdier than your average steel."

"Oh," said Lofo, somewhat surprised that he had managed to draw out an actual conversation.

Lofo cleaned out his now-empty bowl with a rag and then placed it into his pack.

"I bet that something like that would sell for a bunch of gold, don't you think?" he asked.

Koliah picked up her axe and inspected it. The blade glimmered in the campfire's flickering light.

"I suppose it would," she said. "Truth is, I'm not very good with my words. I'm much better at using weapons than selling them," she admitted.

Lofo drew the strings on his bag, closing it. He began to speak as he rearranged his few possessions.

"I guess that a woman like yourself has great need for strong weaponry?" he asked innocently.

Koliah put her axe back on her belt.

"Well, that is true," she said. "I am a professional quester after all."

"Professional quester?" Lofo asked, smiling. "So you are an adventurer?"

He recoiled as Koliah shot him a venomous look.

"No, I am not an adventurer, I am a professional quester. Adventurers live in caves and smell bad. Professional questers are efficient and trustworthy," she said without a trace of humor.

"I, um, okay. I'm not sure how those two things are different, but whatever you say."

A moment of silence passed.

Feeling a bit spurred on now that Koliah was actually talking to him, Lofo decided to press his luck and ask another question.

"I must say, your accent is very strange. As in, it does not exist. You sound almost like a Nord woman. Almost."

Koliah rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the fire. The flames had begun to shrink.

"I was raised by Nords, so yes, I do sound like them. My adoptive parents lived with me in Solitude. My pa was a soldier, and my ma was a priestess of Mara."

The silence dragged on.

Lofo considered speaking, but decided against it.

"Solitude is a fine place, but it wasn't for me. So I left. I became a professional quester a few years ago, and things have gone fine so far. But enough of that."

Koliah looked up and across the fire. Even sitting down huddled down next to a campfire, she looked intimidating. Aggressive studded armor covered her body, the Dwarven axe glinted at her side, and her crimson eyes could convey great cruelty if she wished. But for the moment, her gaze was soft and unassuming.

"Enough about me. What sort of fellow are you?" she asked, propping her chin up against the palms of her hands.

Lofo laughed awkwardly. He hadn't expected the focus of the conversation to switch to him so swiftly.

"Well, let's see…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I am a Nord, obviously. But I am not from Skyrim. I hail from Cyrodiil, and I came to Skyrim with a band of traveling merchants, but, ah, they abandoned me. Quite unfortunate, you know."

Lofo coughed into his fist.

Koliah raised an eyebrow.

"They thought I was dead weight, so they kicked me out. One of them was kind enough, to, you know, give me some money first. Or gemstones, I mean. Which I am willing to pay you in, of course," he said, quickly producing a ruby and an emerald, then stowing them away again.

"You are beaten quite badly," Koliah observed. "Those wounds are not recent."

Lofo nodded.

"Life is rough, isn't it? Well, we just have to be tougher," he said quietly.

The fire died down. A handful of embers managed to persist in the bitter cold.

"I think it's time we hit the hay," Lofo said. "Why don't I take the first watch? I feel energized after that stew," he said, rubbing his stomach.

"No need," said Koliah. "I can take the first watch. I am used to staying up all night, and no offence, but you don't look like the questing type. Get your sleep. I will wake you when I have tired."

"Oh no, there's no need to do something like that, not for my sake," Lofo began.

"Do not annoy me. I have already decided that I will watch over this campsite. Get your sleeping bag and take a break, traveler."

Lofo sighed. There was no use in arguing.

He unfurled his sleeping bag and tried to find the least-windy corner of the campsite to sleep in. He wished he had brought some kind of tent with him, but the Dark Elf didn't have one either, so he decided to quit bellyaching about the matter.

Lofo went to retire, but before he did, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder at Koliah, and went to say something. He hesitated.

"Goodnight," he finally said.

"I hope your night is good too," Koliah said, again, completely seriously.

Lofo slipped into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

Koliah stood up and walked around the extinguished campfire a few times to get her blood flowing. Then, she sat back down on a freezing tree stump and put a hand on her axe.

Then, she stared into the darkness.

Many hours later, Lofo was shaken out of his slumber by an unfamiliar figure.

"Wait, who's that, Grenneth!?" he whispered.

"No, Koliah."

Lofo rubbed the sleep out his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, right. Is it time for my shift?" he asked.

"Yes. It has been quite a while. You only need keep watch for a few more hours before daybreak."

"Wait, the dawn is coming soon?" Lofo asked, incredulous. "How long did you keep watch?"

Koliah shrugged.

"Long enough. Now, I am going to rest. Do not disturb me until the sun has risen."

With that, she went to sit down against a tree stump. She closed her eyes.

"Um, Koliah. Do you need a sleeping bag?" Lofo asked.

"No," she said without opening her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Hey Koliah…" Lofo began.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being my bodyguard," Lofo said.

"Mmhmm," Koliah murmured.

Lofo sat down on top of his sleeping bag and looked out into the darkness. Despite being alone, he did not seem afraid anymore.

After enough time had passed, Koliah seemed to be well and truly asleep.

Lofo stood up, dusted himself off, and held up his hand to the sky.

A flickering, shapeless flame took form in the palm of his hand. The flame grew larger and became more like a miniature ball of fire.

Lofo took a step back, and then stepped forward. As he extended his arm, a small gout of flame burst from his palm up into the sky.

He released another brief stream of fire, and then another.

The streams of fire were just barely audible over the ambient sound of the harsh winds. Still, he had to make sure.

He looked to Koliah. She was still sleeping. How long had she kept watch for his sake? She seemed totally out of it.

Lofo looked towards the shadows.

The darkness was suddenly broken by a small orange ball of light. The orb of light danced in the air, moving back and forth through the darkness before stopping.

The light was extinguished.

Lofo took a deep breath. This was the hardest part.

Suddenly, Koliah was torn away from her vague dreams and thrust back into the real world. She did not know what had awakened her, but it did not matter. She was a light sleeper, and something, whatever it was, had caught her attention.

She did not open her eyes. She had trained herself long ago to keep absolutely still when she woke up. Her breathing did not alter, if anything, she pretended to be even deeper in sleep.

Eyes closed and body still, she listened, and waited.

"Alright, time to go," Lofo whispered softly to himself. His voice was so quiet, Koliah had just barely been able to make out his words.

She heard the soft crunching of boots on snow as the Nord departed.

Koliah risked opening her eyes, just enough to peek out through the darkness and see where her companion was sneaking off to.

Most likely, he was just going to relieve himself.

But something felt off, or wrong, even. Koliah had long ago forced herself to treat every gut reaction as valid, at least until it was proved wrong. Lone warriors would not last very long in the heart of Skyrim otherwise.

Koliah could see a shape moving away, further from the campsite. Lofo was headed straight for the steepest part of the mountains.

They had been traveling up the faint path to the ruined fortress for some time now, and their campsite was situated high up in the sky. The roads traveled by merchants could be faintly seen, far down below.

So why was Lofo headed towards higher ground by himself? They would get there tomorrow, there was no point in scouting it out now, just a few hours before daybreak.

Silently, Koliah stood up. She shivered in the cold, and wrapped her blanket around herself like a cloak.

Crouching down low to avoid being spotted, she followed Lofo.

The Nord obviously had no clue how to sneak away. He had been betting on Koliah staying asleep, he hadn't expected anyone to notice him.

His heavy footsteps left deep indentations in the still-falling snow, and he walked jerkily and with little subtlety.

Conversely, Koliah snuck behind him at a slower pace. Whenever she stepped forward, she did so cautiously, avoiding tree branches and the like. Her footsteps were soft and drawn out, but they were far more muted than Lofo's footfalls.

Once, Lofo looked back over his shoulder to assure himself that no one was following him. His guilty expression was just barely visible through the dark and cold.

The moment he had begun to move, Koliah bundled herself up in her blanket and pressed herself against a tree. She closed her brilliant red eyes as an additional stealthy measure.

Lofo quickly surveyed the land behind him, and confidant that no one was following him, continued walking towards the mountains.

The Nord passed a trio of large, weathered boulders, and continued past a fallen tree. He walked dangerously close to the edge of the mountain and nearly slipped. He caught himself, took a moment to catch his breath, and continued. He finally stopped at an odd location.

Lofo leaned up against an old, bent flagpole. It had once held the banner of some hold or another, but now, it was so shredded and tattered that its identity was impossible to make out.

Past the banner were several empty boxes and shattered crates.

Koliah and Lofo had passed this place before when they had been searching for a decent campsite. Lofo had remarked that the boxes probably belonged to merchants or traders of some kind.

Koliah had asked whether they had belonged to the merchants that had thrown him out. Lofo had given a generic non-answer as his reply.

But now, Lofo was inspected the boxes quite carefully. He reached into one that Koliah could have sworn was empty, and he casually produced a steel sword from within.

Koliah felt her heart drop. She pressed herself against a boulder, just about an arrow's shot away from the crates.

"Say, Lofo, what's with the raggedy cape? You look like a skooma addict!" called out a voice in a loud whisper.

"Shut it Grenneth. She'll hear us."

The voice, Grenneth, laughed.

"Lofo, she's some distance away and dead asleep. She can't hear nothing."

"Still, I wish you'd at least take this more seriously. We could get hurt."

Grenneth laughed. Although Koliah could not see his face from her hiding place, she decided that he was probably ugly. He had that sort of cruel, heartless voice.

"We could get hurt? Maybe if it was just one or two of us, but as it is…"

Koliah heard the footsteps of several more people, all stepping from some hiding place and approaching Lofo.

"Hey, once we've robbed the marks, can we get some ale?" whined another voice. "I'm freezing to death out here, and the boss isn't gonna like it if we don't get back soon."

Koliah mentally berated herself. How could she have been so stupid! Traveling with some scarred stranger, alone through the mountains! He was a bandit, there was no denying it! And she had walked straight into his trap.

Still, she had some advantages. They still didn't know she was awake, for one thing. But more than that…

"Okay, first of all, there's only one mark," Lofo was saying, "And, um, she isn't dead."

"You didn't slit her throat?" Grenneth hissed.

There was a muted argument between several of the bandits. Koliah couldn't make out what exactly they were saying, but she got the impression that Lofo was in trouble.

"You know what I think?" a harsh voice asked with a trace of humor. "I think Lofo's soft. By the gods man, you should have just told us you were sweet on the little elf instead of screwing around with us…"

"Now hold on a moment-" Lofo protested, but he was silenced with an audible punch to the gut.

"No, you hold on," whispered Grenneth. "We came all the way into the mountains to rob a merchant caravan, and what happens? You lose them. So now we're stuck looking for scraps so we don't gotta go back to the boss empty handed. I don't want to be strung up by my toes, and neither do you. So shut up, take us to the traveler, and let's hope to Talos that she has some valuables on her."

Footsteps.

Koliah recoiled. It was time for her to disappear.

She began to sneak away from the boulders, hoping that the bandits wouldn't be able to spot her in the dark.

She would have been able to pull it off too, but at the worst possible moment, a small hare hopped past her, crushing twigs as it went.

"Who's there?" "Look, someone's moving!" "It's the elf, kill her!"

"Damnit," Koliah cursed as she stood up, threw off her blanket, and pulled her Dwarven axe from her belt as she began to run.

The bandits rushed her.

The quickest among them, a wild-looking Imperial dressed in torn hide armor, leapt to intercept her path.

"Die!" he shouted as he swung his steel-forged sword in a wide arc.

Koliah saw the attack coming from a mile away. She casually raised her golden axe and deflected the unsteady strike. Then, she lurched forward and planted her fist firmly in his stomach.

Wheezing, the Imperial tried to back away, but it was too late.

Koliah closed the distance between them and swiped him across the chest with the razor-sharp blade of her axe.

He collapsed, eyes wide.

"Damn you!" another bandit shrieked as he got closer. He was holding an iron axe in one hand, and a steel dagger in the other.

Suddenly, the bandit reared back his arm and threw the dagger.

The shining blade soared through the air, racing towards Koliah's heart.

Twisting to her side, the dark elf was just able to catch the point of the blade against the flat end of her axe, deflecting it. She had meant to dodge it, but blocking it was fine too.

She took a step towards the bandit, but a sudden movement in the corner of her eye stopped her from going any further.

A shape stood atop one of the boulders. Its arm reached behind itself, pulled something out of its back. It was hard to make out, but it almost looked like an…

"Archer," Koliah spat as she prepared for what would come next. There were no trees to hide behind, no cover at all that was readily accessible. She had to be ready.

Then, she heard it, the telltale creaking of a bowstring being pulled.

Without taking the time to think, Koliah dropped down and rolled forward, just as an arrow planted itself in the snow behind her.

The axe-wielding bandit finally reached her. He swung his iron weapon with all the strength he could muster.

Koliah did the same.

The two axes clashes, and the iron axe shattered into many pieces. The iron shards flew through the sky like little jagged raindrops.

"What?" the bandit asked aloud, even as he was cut open by Koliah's follow-up swing.

The archer moved again.

Koliah reached down and yanked the dying bandit up by his hair.

The archer loosed an arrow.

Koliah lifted the heavy Nord, felt him spasm as the barbed arrowhead impaled his back.

She peeked over the bandit's massive shoulders.

Four more bandits were approaching her. Those four, plus that troublesome archer, were the rest of her opponents.

There was Lofo, cowering behind his companions. Then, there was a shifty Nord dressed in leather armor, followed by a man in rusted Stormcloak armor. The fourth bandit wore a full set of iron banded armor. He carried a massive iron shield on his arm, and a steel sword in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" shouted the iron-armored bandit. "Kill her!"

That voice matched the cruel one she had heard earlier. He was most definitely Grenneth.

The leather bandit and the Stormcloak deserter shot each other a cautious look, then began to run towards their target.

The archer shot another arrow, which stuck itself in the bandit's back once more.

Koliah frowned. It was time to do something about that.

The two bandits closed in.

Koliah stepped back, tensed her muscles, and then threw the now-dead Nord at his living companions.

The two bandits stumbled over their dead comrade, just long enough for Koliah to deal with the archer.

The archer, just barely framed against the twilight, reached for another arrow.

Koliah took a deep breath. She steadied herself and held up her hand, so that the tips of her fingers seemed to be touching the far-away bandit.

Then, she closed her hand, and the inside of her closed fist began to glow. She opened her hand, revealing a tiny flame dancing in the palm of her hand.

She raised her arm and made an arcane motion, and the small fire in her palm grew to a conflagration that nearly engulfed her entire hand. Somehow, the flames did not harm her.

The bandit nocked an arrow to his bow, just as a fireball the size of his head flew past him. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck as it just barely missed him.

"Damn, missed," Koliah cursed. She repeated the same motions as before, but more quickly. The fireball appeared in her hand, and she released it, sending the fiery projectile soaring towards the stunned archer.

This time, the Destruction spell landed home. The blast of flame sent the scorched bandit hurling backwards.

The archer's body crashed into the dense snow. He did not stir.

"Holy Talos," the deserter bandit muttered.

"Hey Lofo, you never said we were dealing with a damn mage!" the second bandit yelled.

Lofo could only look on in shock as another one of his companions perished.

"I… I didn't know," he said, voice wavering.

Grenneth laughed.

"Big deal. We got one of those too. Now are you two cowards going go up there and kill that little elf, or am I going have to come down there and kill you myself?" he said.

The two bandits looked at one another, then back at Grenneth. They reached their decision with little trouble.

"Flank her!" the deserter bandit yelled.

The leather-armored bandit strafed to Koliah's left, and the Stormcloak bandit began to circle towards her right.

She eyed them cautiously.

The leather-armored bandit carried a steel mace and an iron dagger. The Stormcloak deserter wielded a massive steel warhammer that he carried in both hands.

Koliah had fought many warhammer-users in her tenure as a warrior. Their attacks were slow, but devastating on contact. They were heavy weapons too, hard to handle for ordinary men.

Koliah, on the other hand, was equipped lightly. Her Dwarven axe was relatively light. Her armor, made of thick furs and leather-reinforced pieces, provided less defense, but kept her light on her feet. She could avoid the nasty swing of the warhammer if she was careful, but she wasn't worried about the hammer.

The leather-armored bandit was walking strangely. He was low to the ground, back arched, mace and dagger held in a vaguely "X" -like shape.

Koliah had never seen someone wield a mace and a dagger at the same time. What was he planning?  
"Again, I'm starting to wonder if you two are deaf or something. So let me say it one last time," Grenneth growled. " _Kill. The. Elf._ "

The two bandits were close to surrounding her on both sides. Koliah could only retreat so far before her back would be up against the ice cliff. She had to stand and fight.

"Time to die, hero!" the Stormcloak bandit screamed as he suddenly lunged forward, jabbing with his warhammer like a spear.

Koliah retreated as he advanced, diverting the quick jabs with her axe as best she could.

The attacks were clumsy, halfhearted, even. It was a distraction!

Koliah spun about, just as the leather bandit reached her.

His steel mace cut through the air with a WHOOSH.

Koliah just barely avoided the metal club, but in doing so, she strayed right into the Stormcloak's path.

"Aaagh!" Koliah cried out as the steel warhammer smashed into her side.

"I got her! Hey, I got her!" the Stormcloak called proudly as he pulled back and prepared to swing again.

Gritting her teeth, Koliah quickly glanced to her left and to her right. She saw the Stormcloak rearing back from one side, and the leather bandit swinging from the other.

At the last moment, she jumped forward and rolled between the two melee weapons.

The two bandits clashed in midair. Sparks flew from where their hammers connected.

Before they could recover, Koliah conjured a ball of flame and shot it towards the bandits.

The fiery ball struck the leather bandit in his leg. He fell back with a cry of pain.

Koliah conjured another ball of flame.

"Oh no you don't!" the Stormcloak berated as he swung his hammer.

Forced to fall back, Koliah's fireball went astray and soared harmlessly into the air.

The Stormcloak was relentless. He swung his hammer once, twice, three times with seemingly little effort. He was stronger than Koliah had given him credit for.

Each time, Koliah fell backwards, doing her best to avoid another blow from that crippling steel instrument.

Koliah tripped over something. As she fell, she realized that she had stumbled over the body of the Nord that she had used as a human shield earlier.

"Die!" the deserter bandit yelled as he swung his hammer downward, cracking into the ice where Koliah had been a second earlier.

Koliah dashed to the side and approached, her axe a golden streak through the air.

The deserter intercepted the hooked blade of her axe with the hilt of his own warhammer.

"Is that it? Is that it!?" he hollered as he wrestled with Koliah.

With a supreme act of strength, the bandit managed to tear the Dwarven axe from Koliah's grasp.

The axe fell to the ground.

The Stormcloak swung horizontally, just missing the dark elf.

Koliah was forced to drop to the ground to avoid the attack. As she did so, she reached down and tore a steel arrow from the dead bandit's back.

The Stormcloak lifted his hammer over his head, preparing to execute Koliah with one powerful strike.

Before he could begin his swing, he screamed as his entire field of vision was cut in half. Everything from the right side had become black.

Koliah had rammed the arrow through one of his helmet's eyeholes.

Not allowing the Nord any time to recover, Koliah scooped up her golden axe and threw the bandit to the ground.

A few chops later, and the deserter was dead.

"Never liked him that much anyway... Ha… Ha…" the leather-armored bandit muttered as he slowly limped into view.

Koliah flashed a quick glance towards Grenneth and Lofo. The two bandits, for whatever reason, were standing well away. Maybe they were smarter than they looked.

"Hey elf… Look at me, wouldya? You screwed up my leg… Can't forgive that…" the leather bandit coughed out as he walked closer. It was true, he was dragging his burnt leg as he went.

Koliah narrowed her eyes.

Finally, the bandit came within swinging distance of Koliah. He looked at her with hatred brimming in his eyes.

This time, Koliah attacked first.

She lashed out at the man with all of her strength. The surprise was plain on her face when her attack was completely deflected.

"Nice one… Try again?" the bandit taunted.

Koliah couldn't believe it. The leather-armored bandit had simply raised his arm and blocked her axe with his mace like it was nothing.

Koliah leapt to the side, balancing herself with one arm as she struck with the other.

Again, the bandit simply swung his mace at her axe, and the two weapons clattered together.

Angered, Koliah swung again and again. Each time, her chopping attacks were blocked precisely.

Then, disaster struck.

As she attempted to attack from a strange angle, the bandit was finally able to catch his mace about the hooked edge of her axe.

By twisting his arm, the bandit was able to lock her axe into place. The leather-bandit smiled cruelly as he yanked on her axe, drawing her in closer.

Then, he began to stab at her with the iron dagger in his free hand.

Koliah sucked in her stomach as she made every effort to avoid the point of his knife.

Sure, she was wearing thick furs and studded leather, but one wrong stab could leave her to bleed out. She knew Destruction magic and a few other spells, but she had never learned how to heal herself.

On top of that, she wasn't carrying any potions.

The gleaming knife seemed to draw closer and closer as the two warriors struggled in a sort of high-stakes shoving game.

If Koliah let go of her axe, she would be vulnerable to a blow from that heavy mace. If she held on, she might be skewered.

Blood pumping, Koliah struggled more and more with the smiling bandit. The more she fought, the more she realized that she was losing.

Swish swish! The bandit wildly swung his arm back and forth. The knife would reach her any second now.

She would have to use her magic. If her magicka reserves were depleted, she was in big trouble.

Koliah let go of the axe with one hand, and still gripping tightly to it with her dominant arm, she prepared a fire spell.

Her fireball fizzled in her hand before it could gain any strength. Her magicka was nearly depleted!

"What's wrong mage, out of magics?" the bandit cackled as he stepped forward and suddenly gained the advantage.

Koliah grimaced as she felt a spike of pain jolt through her entire body. The bandit had run her through with that small iron dagger.

Suddenly, her mind became strangely clear, and a word appeared: 'Ward.'

She knew one Restoration spell called 'Lesser Ward.' It would create a small, magical shield that could be shattered by a strong-enough attack. It required constant magicka use to maintain, but maybe she had just enough to use it for a few seconds. She would have to time this absolutely perfectly.

Now free of his dagger, the mace-wielding bandit tore the axe from the weakened Dunmer's grip and flung it aside.

He stepped forward, eyes bulging with madness and spite.

Koliah could clearly see his arm draw back for the killing blow.

She held up a hand, fingers splayed and palm facing outwards.

The leather bandit swung his mace.

Just before it made contact, Koliah summoned her ward.

Blue, flickering energy flashed from the palm of her hand in a vaguely oval-shaped configuration as a transparent shield was formed from her last bit of magicka.

The mace collided with the semi-visible shield. Sparks flew.

Koliah ran forward, pushing the bandit backwards as he looked on in dumb surprise.

She felt another jolt of pain emanate from the wound in her stomach, but she paid it no heed.

The bandit was shocked by this sudden burst of strength, and as he attempted to recover, he suddenly realized where he was being pushed towards.

"Wait, no, wait!" he screamed, far too late.

Koliah's magic ward dissipated. She gave the shocked bandit one last shove, sending the horrified murderer falling to his death.

"There's a cliff there, in case you didn't know," Koliah choked out. She allowed herself a rare smile of self-satisfaction.

Her expression was quickly replaced with one of pain as she felt her wound flare up.

She looked down and quickly inspected the knife wound.

The knife was still lodged inside her chest, where it needed to stay. Removing the knife without immediate medical attention would cause her to bleed out and die. The wound leaked blood, but it was a stomach wound, so it was probably livable. Probably.

The remaining bandits, on the other hand, would be far harder to overcome. Koliah felt especially endangered now that she had a hole in her stomach and what felt like a bruised rib or two from that warhammer strike.

All in all, it was a pretty bad day.

Koliah staggered away from the cliff edge, half afraid she might pass out and fall over.

She felt like lying down and going to sleep, but she dared not consider it. Even without the two bandits, if she lied down now, she would almost certainly fall unconscious and perish.

Grenneth, the iron-armored bandit, stepped forward and stuck his sword in the snow. He had an odd, small smile painted on his face.

"Well, it looks like you killed all my buddies. Well, almost all of them. Congratulations. Are you pleased with yourself, elf?" he asked.

Koliah cocked her head. The man's tone was far more reserved than usual. Gone was his bullying bluster, his cruel tone. He sounded somewhat reflective, maybe even a bit regretful. Had he actually cared for those shameless animals?

"I tell you what, my boss won't like this one bit. No sir. If I go back without my boys, the boss might actually kill me. So you know what? I'm not going back. No, I'm running after this. Maybe I'll go to Falkreath, or Morthal. Somewhere quiet. Yeah, that might be nice."

Grenneth reached down and plucked his sword from the snow.

"But before that, I'm going to kill you, you vile wretch. I owe you that much."

Koliah wanted to say something back, but she was in pain, and the effort didn't seem to be worth it.

Instead, she picked up her axe. She motioned with it, challenging the bandit to come closer.

Lofo flashed his superior a concerned look, but Grenneth did not notice, or care.

The iron bandit stalked towards Koliah.

Fortunately, he was some distance away. Koliah knew that her magicka would fully replenish itself, eventually. How much of it would come back to her in the time it took for the heavyset bandit to reach her?

She had no idea, and frankly, it didn't really matter either. She had a plan, a crazy, ridiculous plan, but a plan nonetheless. If she could just get that horned helmet off his head…

"Lofo, back me up," Grenneth commanded.

Lofo hesitantly did as he was told. He walked alongside Grenneth, eyes cast downwards.

Desperate to stall for time, Koliah cleared her throat and spoke.

"What I don't get is, why didn't you attack me with your underlings? If you had fought together, you might have won," Koliah asked confrontationally. She just hoped that this Grenneth character would take the bait.

Grenneth stopped. He held up a hand, and Lofo stopped alongside him.

"Little elf, there's so much you don't understand," said Grenneth. "Maybe I'll miss my dead allies. Maybe I won't. Point is, they hurt you bad, and now that you're weakened, I'm going to crush you. Simple as that."

Koliah forced herself to laugh.

"And then what? You kill me, and then what? You go back to your bandit chief empty handed? Just the two of you? I've fought bandits before, I know how they operate. They'll kill you."

Grenneth narrowed his brow.

"What do you mean, 'empty handed?' I'm going to rob you once you're dead."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I don't have any gold on me, none at all. The only truly valuable thing I have with me is my axe, and even that isn't as rare as you might think. For what it's worth, I think your scumbag friend Lofo has some gemstones, but that's it. Yeah, now you get it. You have nothing."

Grenneth fumed. He breathed raggedly, his face turned red.

He was on the edge. Everything had gone wrong. They had lost the merchant caravan, and their new mark was virtually worthless. Plus, nearly all of the men sent to pillage this area had been killed by one warrior. It was the ultimate failure.

All of his barely-suppressed rage finally boiled over.

"Listen to me, you damned witch!" Grenneth roared. "I'm going to send you back to Morrowind in a coffin!"

Koliah smiled, faintly. She had what she wanted.

The iron bandit sprinted towards her, armor clinking and clanking as he went.

A startled Lofo followed closely behind.

Grenneth raised his thick, iron banded shield and rushed towards Koliah. His sword flashed as he drew closer.

Koliah felt a burst of adrenaline course through her veins as she prepared to meet the bandit head-on.

Grenneth casually parried her axe with the face of his shield. His bashing movement struck Koliah like a stampeding mammoth.

Koliah yelped in pain as she was thrown back by the sheer impact of the strike. She just barely managed to catch her balance and land on her feet, but she was immediately set upon by the iron bandit.

Grenneth swiped the air with his blade as he approached with shield raised, knees bent, and eyes set dead ahead.

Koliah fell backwards as the bandit swung again. She avoided the sting of his sword, but was suddenly knocked to the ground as Grenneth spontaneously slammed his shield into the dagger still implanted in her stomach.

The axe fell from her grip as she crashed to the earth. Grenneth kicked it away into the snow.

She had finally gathered enough magicka for one more spell. If she wasted it, she would die.

"End of the road," Grenneth said as he forced Koliah down with his iron boot. He drew back, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

Koliah opened her fist and let a small orb of flame fly directly into Grenneth's neck.

Grenneth screamed nonsense as he stumbled backwards, clutching at his scorched neck. He dropped his sword on reflex as he put a hand against his mangled flesh. His shield was still on his arm.

Koliah struggled to stand back up before the bandit could recover. Her limbs protested every movement, but her adrenaline gave her the last push she needed.

"Heh meh, heh meh!" Grenneth screeched as he towered over a horrified Lofo.

"What? What?" Lofo asked helplessly.

"Heh meh, heal, heal meh. Heh meh bleden nehk!" Grenneth shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Lofo said, hands raised.

A small light appeared in both his hands. The lights grew in size until they positively beamed.

"Stand still!" Lofo chastised as he suddenly extended his arms towards Grenneth.

A thin stream of orange-gold light extended from each palm and into Grenneth, giving the iron bandit a faint glow.

Koliah stared on in horror. Lofo was a mage! But more than that, he was using Restoration magic. He was actively healing Grenneth's wounds!

"I'm sorry," Lofo said lamely as he made eye contact with Koliah.

Grenneth flashed the Dunmer a deranged smile as he advanced once more, shield raised.

"Keep that magic up for as long as you can!" he commanded. "If she rushes you, use that flames spell you got and roast her alive!"

"Got it," Lofo said, frowning.

Koliah couldn't find her Dwarven axe, but it didn't matter. She picked up Grenneth's steel sword and held it aloft as she faced the iron bandit for the last time.

The two warriors exchanged murderous looks as they closed in on one another.

Koliah limped. Grenneth jogged, looking oddly casual for someone about to commit murder.

Grenneth approached with his shield held high. He had taken a firebolt at point-blank range, and he was in no hurry to get burned again.

Koliah, for her part, felt like she was falling apart. She had never taken this much punishment in one day. The dagger in her chest burned worse than any Destruction spell. She felt as though there was a great weight on her throat that was making it difficult to breath. Her side ached with every step. Her vision swam.

She smiled. None of that mattered. She was out of magicka, and she was using a sword against a man wearing enough armor to make Talos blush, but it was going to be fine. Her plan, her crazy plan, that was all that mattered.

"What's so funny?" Grenneth asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… I can't wait to shut you up," Koliah said as she limped forward.

Grenneth attacked. He used his shield as a blunt weapon, striking with it like a battering ram.

Koliah took each hit. Each blow seemed to rattle her bones.

Grenneth stopped his assault for a moment, and that was all she needed.

Koliah lunged forward, sword pointing directly towards Grenneth's heart.

The iron bandit laughed curtly as he deflected the meager stab with his shield.

Koliah lunged again, and she was similarly blocked.

Grenneth retaliated with a swing of his shield. The rounded edge of the shield collided with Koliah's sternum, forcing her to cough up blood.

She swung her blade in a wide arc, which Grenneth quickly intercepted with his gauntlet.

He squeezed the sword as he attempted to yank it from her grasp. He grimaced as the blade scraped against his metal gauntlet, threatening to cut through the iron.

Finally, the iron bandit managed to tear the sword from Koliah's grasp. It fell to the ground.

He threw down his shield and grabbed Koliah by her hair. Grenneth casually lifted the dark elf a foot off the ground as he reached for his sword, which was stuck in the ground.

"Last words?" Grenneth quipped as he grabbed his sword's hilt and pulled it from the snow.

"Shut up."

Koliah reached for the dagger embedded in her stomach. In one smooth motion, she yanked it free and plunged it up through the bottom of Grenneth's jaw.

Grenneth's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His grip on Koliah loosened as he fell backwards, dead.

Koliah laid in the snow and did not move.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…"

Someone was speaking. Koliah's head swam. She felt her blood pounding against the inside of her forehead. Her entire body ached.

But, she was alive.

"Shut up," Koliah mumbled as she rolled over onto her side.

"You're alive! By the Nine, you're really alive!" Lofo had a big smile on his face.

Koliah sat up slowly. When Lofo reached out his hand to assist, she slapped it away.

"You're amazing! You really are! I never thought that anyone could stand up to Grenneth, let alone one person. Fantastic!"

"Are there any other bandits in this area?" Koliah asked. Her voice came out in a monotone. Her eyes held no anger, no spite. They just looked… Dull.

To Lofo, that vaguely disappointed expression was far more terrifying than anything his fellow bandits had ever done or said to him.

"Koliah, I… I am sorry I lied to you. I am sorry I nearly had you killed, and I know it was all my fault, and I'm just, I'm just, I just don't know what to do. I have nowhere else to go. Nowhere else," he said, on the verge of tears.

Koliah took in a deep, shuddering breath. Then, she exhaled.

She smiled.

"Do you know where my axe is, Lofo?" she asked.

Lofo wiped away a small tear.

"Yeah, um, I picked it up earlier. I put it next to your pack. Sorry for freaking out back there. I should act my age."

Koliah looked at her stomach. It was bandaged expertly.

"I used all my magicka to patch you up some. I'm not a skilled healer or anything, but you'll live," Lofo said.

Koliah stood up. She looked towards the sky, which was now turning a faint shade of purple.

The sun was rising.

She snatched up her axe and her few other possessions.

Slinging a bag over her shoulder, a tired-looking Koliah waved.

"You don't mind if I loot these guys, do you?" she asked.

Lofo laughed awkwardly. He was staring far past Koliah. He was looking at something far away that she could not see.

"Yeah, whatever you want. They're not my friends."

Koliah rummaged through the belongings of each bandit. She couldn't reach the corpse of the man who had been thrown off of the cliff, of course, but the others had some goods on them.

Most of them carried a few coins. Some had lockpicks. Grenneth had a pair of small healing potions on his person.

Koliah drank one of them, felt her body stabilize a bit. A healing potion couldn't undo damage all by itself, but it was a good start.

Finally, she decided to take Grenneth's steel sword. It wasn't enchanted or anything, but it would be nice to have an extra weapon, just in case. She had been disarmed far too many times during that skirmish.

She could have taken some of the bandit's armor too, but she felt like going to the fortress and getting this whole mess over and done with.

Content with her looting, Koliah set off towards the fortress without another word.

Lofo followed in her footsteps. He seemed more nervous than ever.

They went for quite a way before the fortress finally became accessible. As they stood at the empty entrance way of the old fort, neither of the two travelers said a word.

Lofo, for his part, was too ashamed and afraid to speak. He had no idea what Koliah was thinking, and he was afraid of angering her. He didn't know how long he would be able to survive on his own. He needed her.

Koliah, for her part, was contemplating something. She sighed as her old nature won out, once again.

"Lofo, may I ask you something?"

"…Yes?"

"How long have you been a bandit?"

Lofo kicked a rock. He dared not make eye contact.

"Many months. I joined because I was penniless, and afraid."

"Okay. Another question. Why didn't you help me? You knew the flames spell, did you not? Why didn't you burn Grenneth? Why did you heal him? Why didn't you at least try to help me?" she asked.

"I was afraid."

Koliah nodded.

"I know you hate me. I'm sorry," Lofo said, looking downright miserable.

"I don't hate you. I'm just sad. I have met many peoples on my travels, and nearly all of them have confirmed my worst suspicions about the peoples of this world. That is why I act bluntly. I am afraid of being hurt by those that I place my trust in, therefore, I place my trust in few people. Your betrayal hurt me worse than that bandit's knife did. But you know what?"

Lofo did not answer.

"I don't hate you. I don't. In fact, I forgive you. Look at me Lofo, look at me. See? I forgive you."

Lofo wiped his eyes and gave his best, shaky smile.

He spoke, and a trace of his old humor was just barely audible when he said: "I don't deserve a bodyguard like you."

Koliah smiled too.

"You're right, you don't. Now listen up. This fortress contains something important that I need. You can help me get it."

Lofo nodded, eager to help.

"I know this fortress frontwards and backwards. My client told me everything there is to know about it. Firstly, it's totally empty. No monsters. When you enter, take your first right, then ascend the steps. Walk down the stone hallway, and avoid the caved-in section. You will see a large treasure chest displayed most prominently in a narrow passageway. Open the chest and bring me back the loot."

Lofo nodded.

"I will!" he said. He turned to go.

"And Lofo," Koliah began.

"Yes?"

"Thank you Lofo."

The human smiled, and departed.

Koliah waited. Then, she followed him.

Koliah was careful to stay just out of view. She heard Lofo follow her direction. She caught a glimpse of him going up the wooden steps, further into the fortress.

He turned a corner and disappeared.

Koliah waited outside the narrow passageway.

She heard the distinct sound of a creaking chest lid being opened. Then, she heard an all-too familiar sound.

SLLLLLINK! The sound of old, rusted metal jettisoning from some hidden place.

There was a brief cry of pain that was cut off by the sounds of many more scraping metallic objects.

Koliah entered the room, axe drawn.

Lofo was strung up two feet off the ground. His right arm was still reaching for the opened treasure chest. His left arm was missing.

He was suspended like some sort of macabre décor. Metal spears of uniform size and length had impaled his body all over after they had burst from their hiding holes. The same spears that were killing him were also keeping him held aloft.

The spears glimmered faintly in the rising sunlight that flowed in through a massive hole in the ceiling. The entire ghastly seen was illuminated by the same shimmering sunlight.

Lofo groaned in pain. Despite the great multitude of spears that were stuck in his chest, legs, arm, and neck, he was still alive.

Koliah stepped over Lofo's severed arm and carefully navigated her way past the pointed barbs.

She finally stopped to face Lofo, whose head was so twisted he could barely look at her.

"Why?" he managed to choke out. "You knew. You knew."

"I forgave you Lofo. But I did not forget. You were, are, a danger to me, and many others. I could not let you live. After all, you betrayed me once, and out of fear no less. You could just as easily do it again," she said softly.

"You're a monster," he spat, eyes glazed.

"No. You and your friends tried to murder me, so I returned the favor. You brought those men to me. You didn't have to. Then, you were content to sit back and let Grenneth kill me. That is monstrous, Lofo. That is monstrous."

"Gods, no… It hurts…"

Koliah nodded.

"I know it does. That is why I will show you a small mercy."

Koliah lifted her Dwarven axe. She pulled back, and struck Lofo's head from his shoulders.

The body spasmed, and then went still.

The spears tried to retract, but they could not. Lofo's corpse was holding them in place.

Koliah put her axe back on her belt.

She reached into the chest and managed to find a small ruby.

She thought of the emerald on Lofo's person, but dismissed the idea. She did not want to touch his body.

Koliah left the trapped room and went searching for the small set of drawers that her client had mentioned.

She finally found the dresser stowed away in a cobweb-infested corner of the abandoned fortress.

She opened the second drawer, and found her target.

Koliah lifted the black crystal to the light.

So this was a black soul gem. It did not look special. It felt heavier than its appearance suggested.

Koliah carefully stowed the gem away in her bag, then, she left the fortress.

She did not look back.

Koliah rested against a tree, eyes peeled for any further bandit activity.

Nothing of note had happened.

She took another bite from her rabbit stew. It tasted good, but not as good as Lofo's cooking.

Koliah put a hand to her head. She waited for the tears to fall. They didn't.

She looked up towards the bright blue sky. Some distant world or another was visible overhead.

The planet was so huge, so utterly vast against the blue expanse that it brought a tear to Koliah's eye. The beauty was absolutely overwhelming.

Two days later, Koliah walked up to the tall wooden gates of Whiterun. She was rummaging through her bag as she went.

"Halt!" a guard called as he went to intercept her path. His voice had a thick Nord accent, as if he were trying to stress every single syllable.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

Koliah looked up from her bag and frowned.

"Am I forgotten so soon?" she asked.

"Ah, you're that dark elf. Jenassa, right?" the guard asked.

Koliah did not bother to reply.

"Aye, Miten, that's the wrong elf," another guard added wryly.

"Oh."

"I'm the professional quester, remember?" Koliah asked, trying her best to hide her impatience.

"Professional quester?"

"I'm… Urgh, I'm an 'adventurer.'"

"Ohhh, you know, I do remember you now. Sorry about that."

The guard stepped aside.

Koliah thought about making a snarky comment, but decided against it. There was no point in antagonizing the local guards.

Koliah entered through the gates. The whole of Whiterun stretched before her.

The cobbled streets led to a variety of useful shops. From hunting supplies to potions, from sharp weapons to warm beds, Whiterun had a little bit of everything to offer, if you had the Septims.

Outside, the Imperial blacksmith was busy hammering away at a half-completed helmet. What was her name again? Adrian-something? She was always prattling on about Eorlund Graymane and his steel.

Further up the road, a man was splitting logs in half with diligent strikes. He picked up a few pieces of firewood and carried them away as Koliah walked by.

Merchants hawked their wares from vending stalls.

One woman offered Koliah food, and another woman tried to sell her jewelry.

Koliah ignored both of them as she walked past. She was headed to the Cloud District, where her client resided.

Near a makeshift shrine to Talos, some loudmouthed preacher was proselytizing to a few gathered Nords.

Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions, looked on in barely-concealed amusement as the preacher began yelling about love.

Koliah did her best to avoid the general vicinity of the preacher. The last thing she needed was another lecture about the evils of elves.

The center of this district was dominated by a tall, glowing tree. It seemed frail, sickly even. But there was something oddly comforting about the great tree. Koliah had been in Whiterun a few times before, but she had never taken the time to really stop and take in the sights.

She sat down and looked up at the tree.

"Admiring the tree, child?"

Koliah gave a start.

The voice had come from a robed priestess, so unassuming and nonthreatening that Koliah had completely missed her presence.

"Was I that obvious?" Koliah asked.

"Perhaps. But in truth, most people come here to see the great Gildergreen Tree. Well, they used to, at least."

"You're a priestess of Kynareth, are you not?"

The priestess smiled.

"I am. My name is Danica Pure-Spring. I am a servant of Kynareth, and a healer."

"You must have your hands full these days."

"You have no idea," the Danica said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "The civil war has brought us many wounded. Some of them weren't even fighting for either side. I wish that I could tend to the Gildergreen tree, I truly do, but my time is best spent elsewhere."

Koliah looked back at the old, dying tree.

"Do you think the tree can ever be healed completely?" Koliah asked.

"No. Not entirely. There may be a way to make it better, almost as good as new, but to fix it entirely? Why, that would be impossible. Kynareth teaches us that life will grow and flourish no matter where it is placed. Maybe the tree cannot be healed entirely, but it doesn't need to be. It will continue to grow, so long as it has life."

"I… I think I get it," Koliah said. "Thank you for telling me that."

"Oh, and one another thing," Danica began.

"You want me to go fetch something to get your tree healed, right?" Koliah asked, suddenly feeling exasperated.

"If it's not too much trouble. You only need to face a few Hagravens."

"Erm, maybe some other time."

"I understand. Kynareth bless you, child."

Farengar Secret-Fire, court magician at Dragonsreach Palace in Whiterun, scoffed.

"No no, the Frost Dragons were certainly stronger than their average kin. The records clearly show that their scales had durability equal to or greater than that of an ordinary specimen. You are right to assume that fire would cause more widespread, and more permanent damage, but frost can be just as equally devastating when focused on groups of warriors."

Besides the court magician, a woman dressed in tan leather armor shook her head.

"You're missing the point," she whispered. "Frost is not nearly as deadly as fire, when you're considering the metal armor worn by most warriors."

Farengar shrugged. He went to inspect his enchanting table.

"What I don't understand is your recent obsession with dragon research. They are a fascinating subject, I'll admit, but this is strange, coming from you."

The leather-armored woman cocked her head.

"I think you have a visitor. Well, let me know if you hear any news about dragon findings. If there's a gravesite uncovered, I'd like to know where."

The leather-armored woman left. She passed by Irileth, the Dunmer housecarl who served under Jarl Balgruuf.

Irileth was pointing her sword at some newcomer, as per usual. She was paranoid at the best of times, and now that the war was worsening…

Farengar raised an eyebrow. He recognized the newcomer, but from where?

Ah. That was it. He had been so busy with that latest shipment of spell tomes that he had almost forgotten.

"It's okay, Irileth," he said as he approached the two dark elves. "I sent for her."

The housecarl fixed Farengar with an unwavering stare.

"Next time, inform me first," she said before hurrying back to the Jarl's side.

"Not so friendly, is she?" the newcomer asked.

"No, no she is not. But that doesn't matter. I assume you have it."

The Dunmer nodded.

"Well then, hand it over."

Farengar reached out and accepted his prize, the black soul gem.

"It was right where you said it was. I ran into some… Trouble, on the road. But that's all taken care of now."

Farengar inspected the gem closely. It contained a soul of the highest caliber, a black soul… He snapped back to reality.

"Right, you'll be wanting your payment I assume. You can talk with the Jarl's steward if you want your payment in Septims-"

"I don't want Septims. I want something more useful than that."

Farengar looked to the dark elf and seemed to really see her for the first time.

"What was your name again?"

"Koliah."

"Koliah. Well, what did you have in mind?"

Koliah crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"What Restoration spells do you have?" she asked.

Farengar smiled, genuinely.

"You know, I had you figured for a mage. Come, take a look at my selection."

After a few minutes of bickering on the price, Koliah ended up with two spell tomes, both in the Restoration school of magic. Learning them would take some time, but she was determined to learn more powerful magics. As it was, she only knew a handful of Destruction spells, and Lesser Ward. She needed more.

"You know," Farengar said as he handed her the second tome, "If you have the aptitude, you should really join the Mage's College in Winterhold. They could be useful teachers, if you're serious about furthering your magical abilities."

Koliah stowed the two books away and swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the advice. I guess that means our business is concluded?"

Farengar nodded his agreement as he set to examine the soul gem once more.

"Ah, just one thing. Maybe we can keep this between you and me? I doubt that anyone here even knows what a black soul gem really is, but I'd rather not take the chance and end up offending some dimwitted barbarian. You understand, don't you?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. And good work retrieving this little rarity. You really are extraordinary."

"So I've been told."

With that, Koliah set off and left Dragonsreach. She walked past the preacher and the Gildergreen tree, she passed the townsfolk and the blacksmith, and finally, she left through the great wooden gates.

She sighed a breath of relief. Whiterun was a fine place, but it was not for her. She needed to go somewhere else, somewhere better, and preferably, someplace far away.

One of the guards noticed her leaving.

"Heading on some new quest, eh adventurer?" he asked.

Koliah paused. She adjusted her bag, turned back, and smiled.

"Yeah, something like that," she said.


End file.
